A New Beginning
by dancergirl8295
Summary: At the end of the eighth grade, The Pretty Comittees highschool, WestChester High was burned to the ground. The Pretty Comittee was seprated for two years but now WestChester Academy is built back up and ready for a new school year. The Pretty Comittee is reunited and ready to start their junior year of highschool.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique.**

**A New Beginning **

The summer of their eighth grade year, Westchester Academy was burned to the ground. Westchester Academy was supposed to be the place where they made memories that would last them a lifetime. It was the best high school in New York and it was the place where all elite students attend high school after attending Briarwood or OCD. It was the only the place in the area of Westchester that the Pretty Committee would even consider going. Each one of them tried to convince their parents to move to a different location so they could all go to a new school together, but their parents refused. Their parents had a different idea on where their daughters should spend their high school years.

In the end, the Pretty Committee was spilt up for two years. Alicia flew off to Spain (of course), Dylan went on tour with her mother, Kristen went to her Aunts boarding school, and Massie and Claire (the only two left in Westchester) convinced their parents to hire them a personal teacher to home school them. At first, they kept in touch all the time but it didn't take long for them to be engulfed in their new lives and forget to call.

Alicia was the first to stop responding to calls and video chats. The last time she talked to the Pretty Committee on a five- way video chat conversation, she announced her break up with Josh. She claimed that the long distance was terrible for a couple who was only in high school. Although she never mentioned that, she thought Josh was cheating on her. It was embarrassing enough that their relationship didn't last. Especially after, she bragged for months about how their love could survive anything. Even the distance between America and Spain. So, she spent her days going to school and shopping with her cousin Nina. She even met a boy, Antonio, who was two years older than she was. It seemed perfect, but when her parents called and said that Westchester Academy back, she was a little happy to be back in the chaos of Westchester.

Dylan was more than happy when she found out that Westchester Academy was back again. Two years on the road with her mother and her camera crew! Who wouldn't be ready to escape? Derrick even stopped calling after awhile and forgot all about her. It was an awful nightmare. When Dylan's mom heard about the fire, she thought it would be a great idea if she got to spend time with her daughter before she entered college. She convinced her producer to do a "Daily Grind on the Road Special" so they could spend the next four years touring the country. Fortunately, their road trip was cut short when Dylan got the call that Westchester Academy was back and her life was saved.

Just like Dylan, Kristen was not sad to leave her Aunts all girls boarding school. Her entire freshmen year she had no friends, except a boy she met off campus named Kemp Hurley. Kemp attended the all boys' boarding school while living with his father. Although she doesn't want the Pretty Committee to know anything about her secret love affair with Kemp Hurley. Especially after, he left her heart-broken by the end of sophomore year.

Unlike the others, Massie and Claire spent their two years in Westchester and counted down the days until Westchester Academy was back. They spent most of their time with Derrick and Cam who attended the public school in Westchester. When they were not with Derrick and Cam, they were practicing for the Westchester Academy cheerleading squad and planning ways for Massie to be the queen of the school once again.

Now after two years, Westchester Academy is built back up and ready for the school year. Once everyone was alerted that the new school was ready, people started packing their bags and heading back home for their last years of high school. Everyone wanted to end their school career in the same place as it started. Plus, they could not wait to see old friends and old loves.

The Pretty Committee would be reunited and start their junior year of high school at Westchester Academy. They could all once again gossip around the lunch table and have Friday night sleepovers. These two years will be the best years of their lives. It will be the high school experience they have always dreamed about. It will be a fresh start and a new beginning.

**Author's note-**

**I have been working on this story for a while. The first chapter will be posted soon!**

**Also I have posted links on my profile page of pictures of what I think the characters look like. Plus I will be putting up pictures of their outfits that I have created. Keep in mind I am not a fashion designer, I just thought I would do it for fun!**

**I hope you all will like my new story! **


	2. Reunited

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Clique or any song lyrics or quotes I use. **

"_Best friends are siblings that god forgot to give us"- Anonymous_

**Block Estate **

**Massie's room**

**Sunday, August 31****st**

**2:50pm**

Seventeen-year-old Massie Block ran around her bedroom placing five beanbag chairs in a circle. She got out five bowls and filled them with different candies for each girl; Hershey kisses (Massie), gummy bears (Claire), Skittles (Alicia), snowcaps (Kristen), and M&Ms (Dylan). During the eighth grade year, Claire introduced the Pretty Committee to candy and now (on special occasions) they eat their own favorite candy.

"I can't wait until there here!" Claire jumped on Massie's bed. She was doing nothing to set up for the Pretty Committee reunion.

In the summer before ninth grade, Westchester High was burned to the ground in a fire. Rumor around Westchester was that two public school boys snuck into the private school and started a fire in the chemistry lab. A bunch of old Westchester students investigated and found some suspects but nothing official. Although there is no doubt that, the investigation will end any time soon.

When the Pretty Committee heard that they would not be able to go to Westchester High school, they split up. None of them (except Claire) wanted to be stuck in a public school for two years. So, after many failed attempts to stay together, Alicia left for Spain, Dylan went cross-country, Kristen was shipped to boarding school, and Claire and Massie were stuck in Westchester.

Alicia never came home from Spain; her parents always flew to see her on breaks and during the summer. She invited the Pretty Committee to come but they all had other things going on in their lives. Like Dylan who never once stopped back in Westchester on her tour of America or Kristen who stayed at school to study during breaks and was sent to summer camp during the summer. Massie and Claire were the only two that did not grow apart even though Claire spent her summers in Orlando and Massie spent them in the Hamptons.

At first, everything was fine and the distance was not so bad. Then they started school, met new people, joined new activities to fill up their time, and they each started a new life. Without meaning too, they grew apart. Now finally the Pretty Committee is reunited and ready for their junior year.

"Am I missing anything?" Massie examined the room. Five bowls of candy, magazines, nail polish and drinks. It looked as if everything was perfect.

"It's fine." Claire plopped down in her blue beanbag chair without a care.

Massie rolled her eyes. The more laidback Claire became, the more stressed and uptight Massie became. Maybe it was good the rest of the Pretty Committee was coming back. Now she won't want to kill Claire five times a day.

"Miss Block, the girls are here." Inez called with pure excitement in her voice. She missed the girls almost as much as Massie and Claire.

"Send them up."

Massie smiled with anticipation. She could not wait to be back and be the Alpha of the Pretty Committee again. She missed party planning, shopping, scheming, and boy hunting. Lord only knows how she survived without them.

"How much did you miss me?" Alicia walked through the doorway and threw her purse on the ground. Dylan and Kristen followed behind her.

All five girls ran into a group hug. Right now, they probably looked like fifth grade LBR's but they did not care. No one was around to witness. A reunion like this needed a corny greeting.

"Wow this looks cute." Dylan sat down in her pink bean bag chair and helped herself to the bowl of M&Ms. Dylan's eating habits have not changed much over the two years.

The others joined, sitting down in the beanbag circle. There was a silence when everyone reached for their candy bowls. They had so much to catch up on and no one was talking.

"Let's go in a circle and give like a status update of our lives." Claire spoke up.

"Alright, I'll start." Alicia raised her hand. She was always eager to talk about herself.

Alicia sat up straighter in her seat. "Well Spain is amazing! Hot guys, tons of shopping, and the weather is perfect. It was great, but I just needed to come back home. I was really starting to miss Westchester, my family and of course, you guys."

Massie noticed that Alicia completely left out her ex-boyfriend Josh Hotz. One day when the Pretty Committee was video chatting, Alicia announced her and Josh's break-up but never explained what happened. All she ever said was that she did not want to talk about it and it is hard to find information if the gossip queen is keeping secrets.

"I had school on the road because the new special, Daily Grid on the Road, and it's impossible to stay on a diet while traveling cross-country." Dylan shoved more candy in her mouth. "Plus Derrick dumped me a couple months ago, he probably heard about my major weight gain."

"Not this again." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Not all of us can be twigs with giant melons." Dylan shot back.

Alicia did not cover her chest like she used to do when someone made a boob comment. She just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your break-up Dylan." Claire said. "Cam never said anything about it or I would have called."

"Wait, Derrick didn't tell anyone?" Dylan asked.

"He never mentioned it to me." Massie said calmly.

The rest of the Pretty Committee (except Claire) looked at each other with faces of confusion. All the girls knew Massie hated Derrick and never liked that him and Dylan were dating.

"You talk to him?" Dylan questioned with a hint of anger. "Are you two friends now or something?"

"Oh calm down, I only see him when I am with Cam and Claire. I would never call us _friends_." Massie rolled her eyes.

"Well then-" Dylan started to argue but Kristen cut her off.

"Me next," Kristen shot up her hand. Dylan glared and the rest of the girls nodded for her to continue. "I'd say that boarding school was okay. Didn't really have many friends when they found out that my Aunt wasn't Madonna and the real reason I got into school for free was because my Uncle was the principal."

"You told them you had an Aunt Madonna," Dylan laughed.

Kristen's face turned a light shade of pink. "Yeah."

Massie and Alicia joined the laughter but Claire bit her lip. Claire remembers back in the seventh grade when she was the new girl in school and she would say anything for people to like her. It is tough being the new girl, especially at OCD.

"Anyway," Massie stopped laughing and waited for the girl's attention. "Claire and I had a great time hanging out in Westchester and the Hamptons. Although home schooling was not fun and neither was our private teacher Mr. Steamers."

"I agree." Claire nodded.

"Plus, I need to go back to Westchester High to find myself a HART." Massie winked.

The girls giggled in agreement. Well, except for Claire who kept her attention to her cell phone screen.

"I'm guessing you're still married to Cam?" Alicia nudged Claire.

"Yup," Claire slammed her phone shut.

"Aren't you tired of him already?" Dylan asked.

"No."

"Don't lie Claire, you told me last week that you are bored." Massie said.

"That didn't mean I wanted to break up with him." Claire glared.

"Claire, I think you and Cam have something special. Not everyone can stay with the same person for almost four years." Kristen stuck up for her.

"No one wants too." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Really, Alicia?" Claire was getting angry now. "Cause I remember you saying that you and Josh were going to last forever."

"Oh please, I was like fourteen."

"Can we stop talking about Claire's stupid relationship problems now?" Massie cut in before a fight started.

To change the subject, Dylan started talking about her new diet while stealing pieces of candy from Alicia's bowl. Everyone pretended to listen and every once in awhile, someone would yell at Dylan for calling herself fat.

Massie was so excited for things to be normal and so far, things were kind of the same. Dylan still dieted, Alicia still had bitchy comments, Kristen was still a genius, Claire was still too nice, and Massie was still the leader. Sure, there were some differences like Claire's new defensive attitude and Alicia's new found confidence. Even after two years apart, the Pretty Committee is still as close as sisters and that's one thing that will never change.

**Author's note-**

**I just started writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**P.S I stopped reading the Clique books after Boys R Us which I do not really remember (Maybe I will reread Boys R Us and then read the rest of the series in the summer). So Massie does not move away and Landon will not be in my story. Maybe in future chapters but for now, Landon will not be in the story. Sorry for all the Landon lovers. **


	3. First day of School Part 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Clique or any of the song lyrics that I use.**

**Riveria Estate**

**Alicia's room**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**7:02am**

"_Give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world" – __**Marilyn Monroe**_

Alicia finished curling her last strand of hair then looked in the mirror. Her Ralph Lauren metallic washed shirt with her Marc Jacobs skinny jeans made her outfit a total ten. Although she knew, Massie would only rate her a 9.7 or 9.8. Massie always had to be the best, even if she wasn't.

Alicia walked down her spiral staircase and looked at the pictures as she walked down. There were pictures of her in middle school and pictures of her in Spain with her cousins. A lot changes in two years.

When Alicia walked into the dining room, her father was sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper while her mother sat beside him nibbling at her breakfast. Typical morning.

Alicia took a seat next to her father and across from her mother. They were quiet. Alicia had told Massie to pick her up last because her parents had big news. She only had ten minutes before Massie would be here.

"So, what's the big news?" Alicia grabbed a piece of toast and put it on her plate.

Well, I figured you would have already heard this before." Her father folded the newspaper and took off his reading glasses. This must be serious.

"Oh honey, she doesn't read the paper or watch the news." Maria Rivera laughed softly.

"Well, she should start now."

"Why?" Alicia asked. Her palms started to sweat.

"I am running for governor." Her dad smiled. This is something that didn't happen very often. He must be happy about this, which means Alicia had to be happy too.

"Isn't it great?" Maria clapped her hands. If her smile got any bigger, she would look like a clown.

Alicia sat quietly for a minute. This was a good thing, right? Being the governor's daughter would defiantly boost her popularity. Being on the front page of the newspaper, being on the news, and having everybody know her. She could get anything she wanted. Her dad would be the governor of New York!

Unless he loses. . .

Alicia shook those thoughts away. The Rivera's never lost.

"Congrats dad."

"Didn't win yet, Alicia." Her father became his serious self again.

"Don't worry, you will."

Her father grabbed his newspaper and left the room. He never did like a conversation to last more than five minutes, unless it's a client.

"Alicia, there is a car waiting outside." Nancy, the Rivera's new housekeeper, poked her head in the dining room. She has only been working here for a couple of weeks. She was an older woman just like there old housekeeper. Only Nancy wore her hair in a low bun.

"Must be Massie," Alicia said.

Alicia strutted her way outside and slowly continued down her long driveway. She smiled when she saw the Range Rover parked outside her estate.

She saw the window roll down and Dylan poked her head out. "I see you haven't picked up any speed in the last two years."

Alicia could hear the rest of the girls giggling in the back. She hated when she was picked up last. God only knows how much she missed.

"You're still slow." Dylan opened the door and scooted over.

"And you're still annoying." The other girls laughed as Alicia carefully climbed in the car. As soon as the door was shut, Isaac took off.

Kristen started talking about her boarding school campus and Alicia noticed how different Kristen looked. She had long, straight, golden hair with bangs across her forehead. It was a perfect look for her. She looked intelligent and sexy. Ten million times, better than Claire's hideous bangs in the seventh grade.

Actually, everyone looked different. Massie's hair was darker and Dylan's hair was no longer straight, she had her fiery red curls back. Claire had cut all her hair off; it rested on her shoulder. It's amazing how different people look when you don't see them every day.

"Girls," Massie calls everyone for attention. As usual, everyone stops what they're saying and all eyes are on Massie. "We need to discuss this year."

"About all the hotties." Dylan twirled her hair and laughed.

"No. . . Well, yes." Massie giggled. "And we have to find out who started that fire."

"Why?"

"That is sacred information. Nobody knows exactly what happened." Massie rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"I have read the papers about it." Claire opened her purse and pulled out ten articles about the fire. She laid them out on her lap and everyone stared at them. Leave it to Claire to start investigating. "The only sure thing I can come up with is that the fire wasn't an accident."

"Well we already basically knew that." Kristen snatched an article from Claire's lap.

"Rumors say it was two public school boys." Alicia chimed in. She always knew that gossip around town. Although this was old gossip, people were saying this the moment the fire started. Even from Spain, she knew more about Westchester gossip than Claire did.

"Okay each of us will be assigned a task. At our Friday night sleepover we will try and piece together the information." Massie commanded.

Alicia always envied her leadership. Even after two years, she still was a great alpha. Massie was born to lead.

Why was she born to be second in command?

Well, actually, with Claire being homeschooled and spending almost every moment with her she probably moved down. No surprise, she saw this coming.

Dylan clapped her hands with excitement. "We're planning and scheming again."

"Which means more trouble," Claire groaned. Kristen nodded in agreement.

The goody-goods. Claire was good because of her guilty conscious and Kristen was because she was afraid to screw up her future. They both still have not changed their minds about risk taking.

"Oh please," Massie rolled her eyes.

Isaac sent a warning that they would be arriving at Westchester High in five minutes. Massie quickly assigned each girl a task. She gave herself and Claire the task of talking to the public school boys for information. She claims it is because Cam knows some of them so they can work together. Though everyone knows, it's because Massie and Claire are an inseparable team now. When Alicia got on the plane to Spain, her spot as Beta was handed off to Claire. Not that she cares. Next, Dylan was in charge of finding a witness of the fire. Kristen was in charge of researching (shocker) the chemicals that blew up in the Chemistry lab and how they could have possibly started the fire. Last, Alicia was in charge of rumors and gossip. Her job was to find out what is true and what is not true. Simple enough.

Isaac pulled up in front of the massive school. Massie opened the door. "Here we go."

As soon as their high-heeled feet hit the pavement, they were ready. Ready for the challenge of high school, the tears, laughter, pain, and joy. The girls locked arms to show that they were in this together.

**Westchester High school**

**Hallway**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**7:48am**

"_I'm hiding and hoping, my face ain't too red. Since we've been over, I've been trying like crazy, to get you out of my head."- Jana Kramer_

Dylan walked through the hallway, watching girls shriek at each other and boys give high-fives. Many people stopped her to ask how she was and that they saw her on the Daily Grid on the road special. Dylan just smiled and said touring America with her mom was great, even though it wasn't.

Everyone is nice on the first day of school. Even the mean girls.

She pushed through the crowds of people and tried to find her homeroom. When she finally got out of the crowd of people, she saw Derrick Harrington laughing with a group of boys. Of course, she should have expected to see him here. She wasn't ready to see him though, not after he said it wasn't working out.

At first, Derrick stayed with her all summer while they traveled down south. Then when it was time for school to start, he left back to New York. During his freshmen year, he would come see her every chance he got. Suddenly, during sophomore year, he stopped and said they needed to break it off before it went any further. Dylan stayed up all night crying and asking herself, what he could have possibly meant.

Now, he was coming towards her and Dylan looked down at the ground. She hoped he wouldn't see her, but he did.

"Hey Dylan," Derrick pulled her into a hug.

"Hi," Dylan managed to say. How could he pretend he didn't break her heart?

"How have you been?"

"Great," Dylan fakes a smile. "How about-"

Derrick interrupts her and shouts down the hallway. "Hey Block!"

Dylan turns around and sees Massie walking down the hallway. She turned around to wave at Derrick and two seconds later, he is running to catch up with her. He didn't even say goodbye.

Dylan tried to forget what just happened. Forget that Derrick seems to be into Massie again and forget that he forgot all about her.

**Westchester High**

**Mr. Tate's homeroom**

**Monday, September 1****st**

**8:12 am**

"_I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world." – Taylor Swift_

"So I know yesterday I basically said that I was boy-hunting, but I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Claire listened to Dylan talk about Derrick Harrington and felt sad for her friend. She knew from Cam and Derrick himself, that Derrick had no feelings for Dylan anymore. If Dylan heard that, it would break her heart and Claire hated to see her fun-loving friend upset.

"Class it's almost time for the morning announcements." Mr. Tate called attention to the class. No one paid any attention to him.

Mr. Tate wore a striped green button down shirt with a purple tie and gray dress pants. Judging by his outfit Claire figured Mr. Tate was one of those strange and naive teachers students never listened too.

The TV in the corner of the room turned on and a girl with dark auburn hair appeared on the screen. She stood outside of the school on the front entrance steps. In her right hand, she held an unnecessary microphone and in the other, she held note cards. She must not have known she was on camera because she was quickly reading her note cards and muttering to herself.

"Holly, you're live." A man behind the camera said.

Holly looked up at the camera and smiled. She threw her note cards to someone behind the camera then fluffed her hair. She held the microphone up to her mouth before she began talking.

"Hi, I'm Holly Davis, standing in front of the new and beautiful Westchester High. I would like to welcome all the new students and welcome back all the seniors who came back to Westchester Academy for our final year. This is our last year before we head off to the unknown world. . ."

"Get back to the news." The man behind the camera whispered.

Holly stopped talking and paused to smile at the camera. A light pink blush appeared on her cheeks from her rambling. Then she continued her news.

After that, the camera man only had to stop her rambling three times. He had to keep reminding her that they were only a ten-minute broadcast.

Most of the news was just first day welcoming speeches. The only news Claire listened for was football season. The main sport at OCD and Briarwood was soccer, but at Westchester Academy, it was football. Cam, along with the rest of the Briarwood boys have been spending the last two years practicing football. Massie and Claire spent the last two years practicing to be a Westchester Wildcat cheerleader.

Massie mentioned cheerleading once during a Pretty Committee video chat. Alicia seemed excited, Dylan looked petrified, and Kristen just rolled her eyes. Massie and Claire liked to think that the rest of the girls wanted to be a Wildcat cheerleader as much as they did, but they knew that the rest of the girls never thought they would come back to Westchester. Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all thought that by the time the school was rebuilt all the girls would be going off to college.

Claire's phone vibrated in her bag. She pulled out her phone and so did Dylan.

Massie- Signed us all up for cheerleading! Today 3. Brought shorts, tanks, and clean white shoes for everyone. You're welcome!

"That's exciting!" Claire shut her phone and smiled. Dylan on the other hand, didn't look so thrilled. "What's wrong?"

"I guess Massie still calls the shots." Dylan threw her phone back in her purse.

"What?"

"I'm just a little nervous about splits and short skirts." Dylan sighed.

Claire wanted to scream. She wanted to shake Dylan and make her come to the realization that she is a beautiful girl. Over the summer, Massie told Claire, "Dylan just needs a heavy dose of self-confidence."

And of course, Massie was right.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Claire tried to stay positive.

"Is Kristen okay with it?"

"I hope so."

The bell for first period rang and everyone ran to the door to leave. Claire and Dylan were the last to leave the room.

"Don't worry Dyl. This is going to be a great year." Claire encouraged her friend.

"I hope you're right."

They said goodbye and left in opposite ways down the hall.

As Claire walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but feel like things were different. The hallways were filled with unfamiliar faces. Some people that she went to OCD with didn't come to Westchester Academy and some people that came back look completely different. Without Cam or the Pretty Committee, she would be completely lost.

**Author's note-**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update! I think sometimes I underestimate how busy I am. Haha. **

**I hope you guys are liking this story so far! Tell me what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
